Not In The Woods
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Another end to the 2nd season finale - "The Woods" -, and a new case on Lilly's hands. Scotty x Lilly. Rated T previously rated M - R&R?
1. It s Over

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine, nor the characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"She wasn't blind and she betrayed you George!" she was trembling as she spoke

"You should be more careful with your words, _I_ have a gun right here. _I_ am the god in the woods!_Me_!"

Ignoring him she continued, knowing that she could get shot "You were the one raped, weren't you?"

"Stop it!"

"Not your mother! You! You ran but he caught you, didn't he? He caught you and raped you, right here on the woods where you are the god! You were the pray that night!"

"And tonight I am the hunter." He said with a smirk "And now, the hunt begin."

He turned and went walking to the window. Lilly knew she shouldn't run, she knew it was what he wanted her to do, but she couldn't just stand there and give up so easily. She **was** a fighter, since she was ten. She ran and got to the stairs 'Thirteen steps' she thought. She heard him going after her. When she got to the other floor she noticed that he was going to catch her, and he did. Lilly fell on the floor and he grabbed her by the hair 'Ah!' and started to pull her to the attic... to the woods.

"Let me go!" she cried out when he threw her to the floor and got on top of her.

"You are the prey! You will live what I lived that night." he said as he began to tear her blouse. He was so concentrated and she was so frightened that they didn't even noticed that Scotty was on the room with them.

"Get off of her!" he said with his gun pointed to George, who turned to face him and said "No."

"It's over George! Get off of her!" he shouted feeling angrier than ever

George knew it was over and he gave up, he stood up and Scotty arrested him. Meanwhile Lilly rose to her feet still crying and turned away from George.

"Jeffries, Vera, take him, or I swear to God that I **will **kill him"

"We can't promise we'll do any different."

Lilly didn't see when her colleagues arrived, and she didn't see when they left, taking George with them

"Lil..." Scotty hesitated, he didn't know what to say, or what to do. He just wanted her to stop crying, to make her feel better. "Hey," he said putting his hand on her left shoulder "it's over now". He was shocked when Lilly turned and embraced him and cried copiously on his shoulder.

_"I'll warn you, if cornered, I'll scratch my way out of the pen. Wired, an animal, the claustrophobia begins. You think I'm scared of girls well maybe but I'm not afraid of you ..."_

**TBC**

A/N: Well I wanted to write this fic for some time now... And well, here it is. Hum.... There will be another chapter but I don't know when I'm going to write it (I have school and stuff)

Anyways, please review!

Bea~!


	2. Scared?

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the character Ashley Lacroix. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

...a month later**

Lilly didn't stop working since the whole "incident" with George, she didn't want to leave her job, her colleagues, her friends. She said she didn't need a time off, but the truth was that she felt safe next to them. Next to Scotty, who saved her.

She was kind of having a crush on him, her savior._ "This is so cliché!"_ she thought, _"Okay, it's just a crush, it's nothing, I have nothing to worry about. He is just my friend Scotty, I _don't _love him, it's just a crush. Oh my God!I feel like a teenager all over again!"_

"Hey Lil." Lilly was so into her thoughts that she didn't see him arrive "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh! I'm fine! Why?"

"Um... Nothing."

'Rush, Vallens, quit talking. This is Ms. Ashley Lacroix and she needs to talk to you."

"Okay boss."

"Hi, I'm detective Rush, and he is detective Vallens. What can we do for you?"

"Hi," said the woman with a tiny French accent "my father was killed in 1976, when I was 4." She paused for a second. "And the police never found who killed him, they had some suspects, but no one was arrested. This year, my mother died, due to a cancer, and her last wish was for me to find out who did this." She paused again, taking a deep breath she continued. "His name was George Lacroix, could you please, at least, take a look at his case?"

Lilly froze for a moment when she heard the name _"George_", what didn't pass unnoticed by Scotty's eyes, but soon she recovered and answered. "We'll do our best, but we can't promise you anything."

"Sure, I understand. Thank you very much." With that the woman left the headquarters.

"Hey, you don't have to take this case if you don't want to... I can talk to Jeffries and Vera, and I'm sure that..."

"Scotty, I will take this case. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, just because I saw your face when she said the name Geor..."

"It was a rhetorical. Come, let's find his box."

They went to the archives and looked for the man's box.

"Lil', here." said Scotty with a box labeled _"Lacroix, G"_. "Let's open it."

When they opened the box they saw Mr George Lacroix dead with a shot on the stomach.

"A slow death. Where was he found?"

"By the river. He could've screamed in pain and no one would've hear him."

"Oh my God."

"Hey, hear this: the prime suspect was his own wife!"

"What?"

"Yeah, they were last seen coming back from a party, and she was the only one who got home, with the car." Scotty searched for more details "She said to the cops that they had fought in the car and suddenly he stopped the car and gave her the keys, and told her to drive home that he would go on foot."

"This is weird." Lilly looked at the photo again. "Why did they fight?"

"She didn't say," he paused. "Maybe Ms. Lacroix told her daughter something over the years..."

"Yeah, sure! Let's talk to her anyway."

Lilly didn't notice that after the "incident" she became sarcastic, but Scotty did.

TBC

A/N: Hey! Second chapter is up! Well I'm writing faster than I thought I would write...enjoying?Review?

**Oucellogal:** Hope you enjoyed this chap!

**:** Well I am continuing this fic..I do not intend on abandoning it..

Bea~!


	3. Over The Edge

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the character Ashley Lacroix. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hi, Miss Lacroix, we need to ask you a few question about your mother."

"Oh, okay."

"Well we were reading your father's report and we saw that the prime suspect of the murder was your mother."

"Oh yeah. I remember the detectives interrogating my mother."

"We know that your parents argued before leaving the party they were, and we would like to know if you know why they were arguing... Did your mother tell you anything about it?"

"Hm... No actually... She didn't talk much after my father died. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Okay thanks."

Lilly and Scotty left Ashley's house and went back to the car.

"I don't think she was lying about this, she was only four when it all happened, her mother wouldn't tell her things like that..."

"Yeah, I agree, let's go back to the office and see if Jeffries or Vera found something about this case."

"Okay." Scotty began to drive, they were in the middle of the way when he decided to ask "Are you okay Lil'?"

"I'm tired of this question! I'm fine! If I weren't I would tell somebody, specially you!"

"What do you mean with this?"

"Erh... You're my partner! And my friend too... You know..."

"Hm, yeah..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah! I do, but..."

"But what?"

"It's that you are so different since last month with the whole George thing."

"What incident? I did my job! Nothing else happened! And I am not different! I'm still the same Lilly!"

"How can you say nothing happened? If I didn't' arrive there you would be raped!"

"Shut up Scotty."

"You can´t runaway forever Lil'!"

"Stop talking." She said quietly and then added with a whisper. "Please."

"You need to face this, only this way you'll be able to move on! Can't you understand that?"

"That's it Vallens."

When he heard Lilly calling him by his last name he knew he had gone to far. He saw her eyes filling with tears and she turning her head away from him, to look through the window. They were quite the rest of the way, an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally they got to the headquarters

"Good you are back, we need to talk to you about the case... Lilly, were you crying?"

"What? Why would I be crying?" She decided to change the subject. "Did you find anything out?"

Vera looked to Jeffries, then to Scotty, and at last to Lilly. "We couldn't find anything. The guy didn't have enemies, there were no abnormal calls before he died, and no one we talked to – who knew him or his wife – knew the reason of the arguing. There is nothing that incriminates anyone but his wife. She was the prime suspect because she was the _only_suspect."

"If she murdered him, why would she ask her daughter to find out who killed him?"

"'She wasn't able to tell her secret when she was alive, now that she is dead, there is no way she goes to jail, or have to answer her daughter's questions?"

"Don't know..." Lil went through the files again, she didn't know what to do next in that case, and besides she was really upset about the argument she had had in the car with Scotty. She never thought he would say stuff like that to her. "This is too complicated, I'm going home. Talk to you guys tomorrow."

Scotty noticed she was avoiding his eyes.

**TBC**

A/N: Hey! So, what did you think?

Review?

Bea~!


	4. All Over Again

* * *

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the character Ashley Lacroix. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"What happened with her?"

"Was she crying?"

"Erh... I don't know. I'm going home too."

Scotty left the headquarters and picked his car. He began driving, but he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going to. He stopped the car and looked around, he was in front of Lilly's house.

"_This must be a sign." _He thought with a smirk on his face.

He rang the door bell and waited for Lilly to open it

"'Who is it? Oh, Scotty. Came here to finish your little speech?"

"No!" He hurried to say. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry Lil."

Lilly didn't speak for a moment, thinking. "You were right, I can't runaway forever. But it's that is so difficult..."

"No one said it was going to be easy. But hey, you can always count on me!" Scotty hugged her, after a few seconds he felt his shirt getting wet and saw that Lilly was crying. "Hey, don't cry, okay? Come." Scotty closed the door behind him and led them to the couch, in the living room. "Sit here, I'll go get some tea for you okay?"

"Sure."

On his way to the kitchen he noticed that two things were missing, Lilly's cats.

"Hey Lil, where are your cats?"

"What?" Lilly went to the kitchen too "What are you talking about?"

"They aren't here."

"But they were here a minute ago!"

They began looking for the cats but couldn't find them. Lilly went to the garage to look for them and suddenly Scotty heard her screaming.

"Lil!"

He went to the garage and saw Lilly standing by the door, petrified. Her cats had been murdered and written in blood there was the question on the wall. _"Let's go to the woods?"_

"Let's get you out of here." Lilly wasn't moving "Lil, come with me." Scotty took her to the headquarters and called Stillman. They found him, Jeffries and Vera there.

"What happened?"

"Lil? Are you with us?"

She had this strange look in the eyes. They took her to an office, she began crying copiously. Jeffries stood there with her while Scotty told his boss and colleague what had just happened.

"I can't believe that! I'm going to call the prison and see if George made any calls or if he had any visits."

"I'm going to kill him! That bastard! He just can't let her live!

"Calm down Vera."

"Calm down? Don't tell me to calm down! How can you tell me that? **You**! You know how much she has changed after George!"

"Vera! Yes I know! Keep your voice down! For Lil, she needs our support right now."

Scotty and Vera went to the office where Lilly and Jeffries were. Scotty switched places with him and stood there with Lil while Vera told Jeffries the story. Lilly was sobbing still, she just couldn't believe, George was supposed to be in jail! And yet he entered her house, killed her cats, wrote that message in blood on the wall and ran away!

"How... C-could he... Do that?"

"I don't know Lil" he hugged her gently. "I really don't know."

They stood there for a while and then Stillman appeared.

"I got news."

**TBC**

A/N: Tam tam tam!! Liked it? Hohoho!

Review?

**Cranbs:** Glad you're liking it!

Bea~!


	5. Safe again

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the character Ashley Lacroix. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"What boss?"

"George escaped prison."

"What?" Jeffries, Vera and Scotty asked together, then they looked at Lilly.

"How?"

"They don't know. One minute he was there and the other he was gone."

"And now he is coming back for me."

"But he won't get you! How will we do this boss?" Scotty asked worried.

"Some cops will stick to you Lilly. They'll go where ever you go."

"Okay boss." Scotty said and looked at Lil.

"Sure. I just want to go home boss."

"You can't."

"What?"

"There are some cops there examining the crime scene. You can't go."

"But, where am I going to stay?"

"You can stay at my place Lil."

"Is there any problem with that Lilly?"

"No boss."

Lilly and Scotty left the headquarters and went to Scotty's place. They didn't talk the whole way. When they got there Scotty opened the door and stepped away to let Lilly in. When she got in, he turned the lights on and she was able to see the little mess that was the apartment.

"Sorry" he said. "Didn't know somebody was going to come here tonight."

"That's okay." She said with a small smile. "So, give me a pillow and a blanket and I´ll sleep here." She pointed to the couch.

"What? No way. Well I don't have a guest room, but you take the bed, I'll sleep here."

"No."

"It's decided Lil. Come, I'll show the rest of the place." Scotty showed Lilly the rest of his house and left her in the bedroom. "Goodnight Lil. If you need something just call me."

Lilly was feeling safe there, she always felt safe next to him. She laid in the bed and began thinking about what had happened starting with the latest events until her unpleasant conversation with Scotty. He had never talked to her like that before and it had upset her. But he was right, she had to move on. She looked at the watch and saw that one hour had passed and she still wasn't feeling sleepy. She was tired, sure, but since George she didn't sleep much. When she was going to the kitchen to drink some water she saw Scotty sleeping on the sofa, he looked so worried and peaceful at the same time, she went to the kitchen and searched for a glass, then she filled it with water and drank it.

"Can't sleep?"

She looked back and saw Scotty by the door, looking at her. "No. Sorry that I woke you up."

"That's okay." She could see that he wanted to say something, but it looked like he was having an inner battle. He thought of a better way to ask her what he was going to ask, but found none. "Lil, since when are you having trouble to sleep?"

If she was shocked by his question she didn't show. She just answered. "Since George."

"You are looking terrible." They laughed "Come, you really need to sleep." He gave her his hand and pulled her to his bedroom, when she was on the bed and he was about to leave the room to get back to the sofa, he heard her saying. "Can you stay here with me?" She paused, but continued seconds later "Please...?"

"What?"

"I... I really would feel safer if you were here with me." She blushed. She sounded like a child but she didn't really care. She gave him room in the bed and he climbed it and laid by her side. They looked at each other and began laughing.

"Well I don't think we should tell Stillman about this." He concluded when she hug him and fell asleep. She slept the whole night that day. She was safe.

**TBC**

A/N: Well, liked it? Sorry for the delay... School kept me busy.

OMG! I love this two so much!

Review?

Oh! I almost forgot! I hate George so much!

xD

Bea~!


	6. The Letter

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the character Ashley Lacroix. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Lil. Hey Lil, wake up." She was so peaceful in his arms, but he had to wake her up, if she slept more they would be late for work "Sorry to wake you, but it's almost eight."

"What?" She looked at the watch and jumped of the bed to her feet. "Oh my God! I overslept! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Erh... You looked so peaceful"

"Wait. I have no clean clothes." She looked at her body. "What am I going to wear?"

"Well, we can ask boss if we can go to your place and then you grab a few clothes."

"Okay then."

Scotty called Stillman and asked if they could go back to her place to grab her clothes and they were allowed to do that. He grabbed some clothes to him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. "I'll just have a shower, okay? If you're hungry there is food in the kitchen."

"Okay." Lilly went to the kitchen and searched for something to eat. She passed jam on a bread and began eating it. Few minutes later Scotty was dressed and began they went to her house. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked him when she heard his stomach.

"Hm... No..." he looked at her and saw her skeptical face. "Okay, a little bit, I'll eat something later."

They got to her house and saw some cops still there. They went in and she headed to her bedroom to get some clean clothes and went to take a shower. She wasn't feeling exhausted anymore, she liked sleeping next to Scotty, she felt as if she had nothing to worry about. She got dressed and for a moment she even forgot about her cats. But she remembered what had happened with them. She went downstairs and was on the way to the garage when Scotty hold her arm.

"You can't go there."

"But..."

"Sorry." He let go her arm and said. "There's nothing you can do Lil."

She was going to answer him but her cell phone rang. "Rush." Scotty could hear Vera's voice on the other side. "Okay, we're going." She looked at Scotty and said, "Ashley Lacroix is at the headquarters."

They had forgotten about the case.

"Do you think it was her mother who killed him?"

"I really don't know, there aren't many clues... What do you think she wants?"

"Let's find out." He said when he parked the car.

They went upstairs and found Ashley Lacroix sitting on Lilly's desk.

"How are you?" Jeffries asked Lilly.

"Fine. Thanks." She said heading to her own desk "Hello Miss Lacroix. What can we do for you?"

"Hello. I was cleaning my mother´s bedroom and I found..." she began to search something on her purse. "This." She was holding an old letter in her hands. She gave it to Lilly and she read it and then handed to Scotty.

"You father was going to leave your mother..."

"... because she was unfaithful." Scotty finished the sentence.

"Did you have any idea of this?"

"No!"

"Do you have any idea of who could the other guy be?"

"There was this man that used to come to our house just after my father died, he was my mother´s school friend. She told that to me later... His name was Sam... Sam... Sam Hills!" She looked to the letter and asked. "Can he be the person who killed my father?"

"He is a suspect now."

"I can't believe my mother was unfaithful."

"We are really sorry."

**TBC**

A/N: Hey ho! The case is going to be solved soon! Enjoyed this chap?

special thanks to:

**Sah Capuzinho Vermelho!**: Thanks for reading my fic! This chap is for you honey!

And...

Everybody who reads this fan fiction!

**Read & Review**

Bea~!


	7. The Call

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the characters Ashley Lacroix and Sam Hills. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Sam Hills."

"Can I help you?"

"Philadelphia PD. I'm detective Rush and this is Vallens, Homicides" she paused and studied his face. "We're here to talk about the murder of George Lacroix."

"We know you had an affair with Ms. Lacroix."

"So you think I killed him to stay with her?"

"Well we know that he knew about you two."

"And he was going to leave Ms. Lacroix because of this."

"It was just a kiss. He saw us kissing, me and Sabrina. We were best friends, from school and it just happened that one time. I ruined her marriage. She was so... Unhappy after. She really loved her husband and he wanted to leave her." He looked at Lilly's eyes "I didn't kill him. I was at Chicago that night, in a conference. But our little thing sure killed Sabrina."

Lilly looked at Scotty.

"Okay. We'll check that."

They entered the car and began talking about the case.

"This is too complicated. If he really is telling the truth then there will only be one suspect left."

"Sabrina Lacroix, Ashley's mother."

"Yeah. Do we know if she really went home that night?"

"What?"

"I mean, your four year old daughter isn't really a good alibi."

"Let's talk to her daughter and see if there was somebody else with her that night that can say that her mother stayed home."

"I'm going to ask somebody to check if this Sam Hills really was at Chicago that night."

"Okay Lil."

They went to Ashley Lacroix's home.

"Hello detectives. Any news?"

"Well, we need to know something. Was there anyone else with you the night your father was killed?"

"Yeah. My babysitter. Mrs. Estrôncia Oliveira."

"Ow. What an unusual name."

"Yeah. She was Portuguese." she looked away and said with a laugh. "She always told me this: 'quem não pensa com a cabeça paga com o corpo'. It means: who doesn't think with their heads pays with their bodies'. It was really funny back then, but I never really got it."

"How do we write her name? We need to find her and ask her few questions."

"Well, she went back to Portugal when I was ten, and she died two years ago."

"Okay, thank you."

_Back to the headquarters_

"What's wrong Lil?"

"This case..."

"What?" Jeffries and Vera asked.

"Pieces of this puzzle are missing. Many pieces to be exact."

"'We went to check if there was some one else with Mrs. Lacroix the night Mr. Lacroix was killed and we found there was. Ashley´s babysitter. The problem is: she died, two years ago in Portugal. We checked and she had no kids, no husband, nobody."

"What are you gonna do?"

"We don't know."

"I hate this!" said Scotty. He was going to say something else but a phone rang.

A woman answered it, then turned to Lilly and said "Lilly, I have the informations you wanted. That Sam Hills was not at Chicago that night." She passed Lilly the phone and finished "And it´s for you."

When Lilly answered the phone and asked who it was she froze.

"Hello Lilian, let's hunt?"

**TBC**

A/N: Hohoho! I´m evil! Did you like it?

Sah Capuzinho Vermelho this chapter is also for you and for Marie Sophie!

**Springdreaming: **Thank you for the review. It means a lot to me that you gave this story a second chance.

please Review!

\o/

Bea~!


	8. Thank You

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the characters Ashley Lacroix and Sam Hills. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Lilly froze when she heard his voice and everybody realized that.

"What's wrong Lil?" Jeffries asked concerned.

"What is it?" Scotty was really worried. "Lil! Who is it?"

She dropped the phone, stuck in the place with an horror look on her face. Vera picked it and asked who it was.

"Hello detective."

"George." He looked to the two other men. When he was about to say something else George hang up. "Shit! He hang up!"

Everyone looked at Lilly and tried to calm her down.

"Hey Lil, sit here." Jeffries offered her a chair to seat which she promptly accepted.

"We'll track the phone call. Don't worry Lil, you're safe here". With that Vera left the room

Scotty didn't say a thing, he just looked at Lilly, a protective look on his face.

"_When I catch him, I'll kill him! He'll never hurt Lilly again! Never!"_ he thought, anger now on his face. He wasn't kidding, if he found George, he would kill him without thinking twice.

Stillman appeared with Vera next to him.

"You got it?!" Scotty was talking about the paper on Vera's hands.

"Yeah, just said it was a life and death situation."

"You have no idea!" Scotty picked the paper in his colleague's hands and searched for the address.

He got his cellphone and left without saying a word, followed by Jeffries and Vera, who were going to stop him from doing something stupid. Stillman stayed at the office with Lilly, trying to comfort her.

"President's Avenue." Scotty said out loud, alone, in his car. The other two were on the other car, right behind him. _"They won't stop me. They won't! I'll do this for Lilly.'_

They got to the address and left the car. Scotty almost ran to get to the door. But he was stopped by Vera and Jeffries that still tried to persuade him not to kill George, but it was a little difficult since they wanted to do that too.

"Don't do something stupid." It was the only warn.

Scotty kicked the motel room door and they entered it. There was a body on the bed. George's body. There was a bullet on his head and a gun on his right hand. Next to the body there was an envelope, with Lilly's name on the label. George had killed himself and still left something to annoy Lilly! He heard Vera calling Stillman and Jeffries calling some officers to take care of the suicide. Scotty didn't know what to do, he didn't want Lilly to receive the envelope but he couldn't do a thing to get rid of it, Vera and Jeffries had already seen it and they would never let him mess the crime scene, even if it was for a greater thing. They left the room and waited by the cars. Silence ruled. In less than ten minutes there were cops entering the room. Suddenly Stillman arrived there too. With Lilly.

"What are you doing here Lil?" Vera asked concerned, she shouldn't be there.

She didn't answer his question, she just kept walking, looking to the bed and analyzing every single detail. Then she saw the envelope.

"W-what's that?"

"Who are you?" A policeman asked her harshly.

"I'm Detective Lilian Rush." This time she answered with the same tone of voice as the policeman, harsh and flashed her badge.

"I can't give you the envelope right now, when we are done with the crime scene will give it to you." He was more delicate when he said that to her, he knew her story with George. Everyone in the department knew the story.

She turned away from George's dead body and got out of the place to get some air. She couldn't understand the situation. George had called her, threatening her, and then he showed up dead? She was so glad that he was that she didn't want to know why he had killed himself. She began thinking about the envelope and realized that Scotty was outside too, looking at her. Asking her a silent question. _"Are you okay?"_

She gave him a weak smile, also silently telling him that she was okay.

"Thank you."

"What for Lil?"

"For supporting me." With that she hugged him and cried silently on his shoulder.

**TBC**

A/N: This chapter is to Sah! Honey, happy birthday!

Special thanks to:

**Springdreaming**

You were at the edge of your seat? Yeah well, if I was reading I probably be too but that's not the case... xDD Here is another chapter! You're my toughest reader. Did you like it? Also, since it took me a while to revise this chapter and posted it I decided to revise the next one too. =D

Thank you all for reading it!

Please R&R, you know the drill.

Bea~!


	9. Medicine, Coffee and Water

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case is not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the characters Ashley Lacroix and Sam Hills. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"_For supporting me."_ Her voice echoed in his head while he hugged her.

They stayed there hugging and the time passed, they only let go off each other when an officer left the motel room, calling for Lilly and going in there direction with the envelope in his hands.

"I know it's against the protocol, but, here." With that he gave Lilly the envelope and returned to the room.

Scotty looked at Lilly who was holding that piece of shit, he wanted to take it off of her hands and throw it on the fire, that's for sure! But he couldn't, unless Lilly asked him to do it. Instead of throwing it on the fire he just touched her arm and said "Come on, let's get out of here." They went to a nearby pub and ordered some drinks. _"What the hell,"_ they both thought _"it's not like I'm going back to the office today."_

They didn't speak for at least half an hour, an uncomfortable silence growing between them because of the envelope, so they just stood there drinking. Scotty stopped in the second shot, he had to drive. But Lilly kept drinking. Drinking her troubles away.

Tears began forming in her eyes. "I don't want to see what's inside this Scotty." she said with a sob escaping her lips. He sat beside her and she cried in his arms.

After some time she was crying no more, she was drinking again. Scotty began to worry about her and told her that they should go to his place, because it was calmer and he could make her some strong coffees. He payed for the drinks and helped her to get up, she was a little drunk. He picked the envelope on the table and went to the car holding Lilly's arm.

He noticed that when in the car, Lilly was able to sleep a little. They got to his place and he managed to carry Lilly to his apartment without waking her up, they got in and he took her to his room. He got out of the room and went to the kitchen to make some coffee for him, he was exhausted but he had to stay awake in case Lilly needed him. He went back to his room and sat in a chair next to the bed, looking at her.

"_Gods Lilly! Why did this happen to you? You don't freaking deserve this. What if that night I hadn't been able to get to you in time and stopped George? Fuck! I don't even want to think about what would have happened to you!"_ He whispered those things while looking at Lilly, suddenly he felt asleep looking at her quite form.

_Sometime later that night_

Lilly woke up with a terrible headache and felling sick. She looked around and saw Scotty sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping. Little pieces of memory going back to her mind. She looked to the clock, 3:00 am, and she then had a huge urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, the noise made Scotty wake up. He went by the door and heard her throwing up. When she left the bathroom she saw Scotty with medicine, a cup of coffee and a glass of water.

"Sorry for waking you up" She said taking the medicine. She knew why he was holding the coffee. If she wanted to sleep she should take the water, if she wanted to talk she could take the coffee to stay awake and he would listen to her. It turned out she wasn't ready to talk, so she took the water. She looked to the cup of coffee and said "Maybe tomorrow." With that she climbed in the bed and slept, while Scotty sat on the chair knowing that she would talk to him when she was ready.

**TBC**

A/N: Soon I´ll end the story! Couple more chapters I think. Don't know, so what do ya think of this chap? Let me know!

(R&R, you know the drill – haha, it rimes!)

Bea~!


	10. The World Is A Vampire

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case and the song that appears in this chapter are not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the characters Ashley Lacroix and Sam Hills. I hope you enjoy it. **

Scotty sat in the chair and slept, thinking that Lilly was already sleeping. But she wasn't. She was still awake, she just stayed there at the bed, looking at Scotty and remembering everything that had gone through in the last two months. She was really thankful to Scotty. If he didn't show up when she was with George, she would really be raped. And she didn't think she would be able to handle the aftermath if that happened. She then remembered their conversation in the car, her cats being killed in the garage. George calling her, he showing up dead in the motel bed and leaving her an envelope. And at the end she ending up drunk and getting sick at Scotty's home. She didn't cry, she was too tired to do that. So, she slept.

The next morning they woke up together, it was only six, but they didn't want to sleep more. Scotty took a shower and they had some breakfast, they just stayed there, talking and eating at the kitchen. He took her to her house so she could take a shower and change clothes. When she was ready it was still too early to go to the office.

"Scotty, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It's that... I just never thanked you for the day when you... Saved me from George. I don't think I would be able to handle the aftermath if something had happened between us. So thank you. A lot."

"There's no need to thank me. I mean, anyone would have done what I did."

"Yeah, but it wasn't anyone that saved me. It was you. And this means something to me." She looked straight in his eyes and continued. "And thank you for the talk in the car the other day. I really needed someone to tell me those things. I mean, I needed to face all that happened, and you helped me with that. Even though I didn't like it."

They kept talking for some time and went to the office, this time Scotty parked his car in Lilly's house and they went in her car. When she turned on the car, the radio began to play a song.

"What's this?"

"Oh my gosh! You weren't a happy teenager! Haven't you ever heard Smashing Pumpkins?"

"Ah.... No...?" She looked at him with a disbelief face

"Get out of my car! You have never, _ever_ heard them?"

"No! What's the big deal?" He asked when he saw Lilly's eyebrows together.

"Hm... Nothing I guess... It's that, they are my favorite band, I just thought that everybody had heard them at least one time, you know?"

"What's your favorite song?"

She put in track 7. "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" The song began to play and Lilly sang the first few seconds. "_The world is a vampire, sent to drain. _I loved it since the first time I've heard it, I know it may not seem the greatest song, but I like it."

They went on listening the CD and got to the office. Then they began to worry about the Lacroix's case.

"That guy, Sam Hills, he lied about Chicago. He's definitely the prime suspect now." Vera said when they arrived.

"Let's pay him a visit."

They arrived at Sam Hills' house and knocked, there was no answer though.

""Sam Hills? Philadelphia PD! Open up!"

With that they heard the back door open and close violently. Lilly and Scotty moved to the backyard and saw him between Jeffries and Vera.

"Why were you running? I thought you haven't done anything bad." Vera said with a smirk.

"Want to tell us something?" asked Jeffries taking him to the car.

TBC

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I'm almost finishing! This make me so sad! Gosh! Well, thank you for reading this chap! Did you like it? I hope so! Well, I already wrote the last chapter, just need to type it... Thank you again! please: R&R

Special thanks to:

**Springdreaming!**

I really liked your review a lot! And I totally agree, it's hard to be there for the person, and act like you know everything is going to be fine when you don't really know if it will. Today was 'coffee time' for them, and I enjoyed writing this, it felt like, I'm taking a weight from Lilly's and Scotty's back, you know?

Well people, the song I wrote about is called "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins, really cool one. If you never heard it, I totally recommend it.

Bea~!


	11. Santa Verdad

Not In The Woods

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **L. Rush X S. Vallens

**Genre: **Drama/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Cold Case and the song that appears in this chapter are not mine. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the characters Ashley Lacroix and Sam Hills. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"I didn't do it!"

"Yeah? So why were you running away then?" Scotty asked walking in the room.

"What happened Sam?" Lilly looked straight in Sam Hills' eyes. "George discovered your affair with Sabrina, decided to leave her and so **you** decided to make 'justice'?"

" I-I swear, I didn't want to!"

_Flashback_

_George was walking back home, thinking about everything, he remembered the day that he saw his wife with _Sam_. He got really angry at her, and said he would ask for divorce. At the time he didn't want to believe Sabrina's words. They were echoing in his head as he walked._

"He kissed me! I didn't want to! I swear to you!"

_But now, now he believed her, it really looked that she wasn't lying, and he really wanted that to be true. He loved her, since he met her! They had a little girl that was the prove of their love for God's sake!_

_He was getting closer to his house now, near the bridge. He almost began to run back to his wife, tell her that he believed her, that everything would be fine. But suddenly Sam Hills stopped his car next to him._

"_What the hell are you doing here?!" George asked angry. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"_

"_You hurt her!" he said leaving his car._

"_Me?! _You_ hurt her! Get the hell out of my way Sam! Or I swear to God..."_

"_What? You'll kill me?" he looked around and saw that there was nobody there besides the two of them. So, he made a decision. "Not if I kill you first!" With that he picked a gun and shot George, on the stomach._

_George looked shocked at his bleeding belly and then looked at Sam. "What the...?"_

"_You... Will never hurt her again!" Sam pushed George and he fell from the bridge, to the river side._

_End of flashback_

Sam Hills looked at the Detectives in front of him. He didn't come out of the haze of memories as they made him stand up.

_'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good... Oh, Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood _

Lilly took Sam Hills by the arm and led him to jail while Scotty called Miss Lacroix to ask to go to the headquarters. She got there after ten minutes.

"What happened? Did you find something?"

"We have good news." Lilly said to her "We know who killed your father. It was Sam Hills, your friends mother." Lilly put a hand on her shoulder and added. "Your father was going home to sort things out with your mother. But Sam Hills ran into him."

"Thank you Detectives."

_And sometimes I find myself, oh, Lord, regretting some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done _

ººº

"We did it Lil!"

"Yeah, finally!" She smiled a genuine smile to Scotty. A smile that always appeared when she was really happy or when she solved a difficult case. "We are a good team Vallens."

"Thank you, Rush. I think so too." With that he picked her hand. She looked up at him and then at their hands. Scotty didn't know what she was thinking, he didn't know if he had rushed things. He felt like a teenager. She felt like a teenager. She looked at him again and smiled. Another genuine smile.

**Fin**

A/N: Hey guys! Well, I finished it! Well, I really hope you liked it! I loved writing!

special thanks to:

those who reviewed!

And

**Springdreaming**!

You were definitely my toughest reviewer!

Special special thanks to:

my friends that gave a lot of ideas while I was writing this story!

Bea~!

PS: The song I used is called "Don´t Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Santa Esmeralda, it really is from the 70's. I love it! it's really... Hm... Funny! Hahaha


End file.
